


Final Battle

by GreenKingofthegardens



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: 13th Dimension, Asteroid Battle, Battle, Gen, Godzilla is here!, Sally's Armada - Freeform, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKingofthegardens/pseuds/GreenKingofthegardens
Summary: "Prince Fang! Your rein has come to an end!"The time has come. The forces of the 1st Dimension face off against the combined armies of the 13th and 17th Dimension, led by Prince Fang.





	1. The Battle of the 13th Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on AO3!

"You've come to the wrong place," Prince Fang Bellowed, his voice ominous as it echoed throughout the battlefield that was contained in a large bubble on an asteroid, floating in the thirteenth dimension. He'd shed the pack he usually wore and had swapped it out for a huge crown adorned with gems.

"Prince Fang! Your rein has come to an end!" Johnny Ghost thundered. Drawing the longsword and chucking the sheath to the side.

The cross-guard was lined with crystals containing the souls of ghosts. The handle was leather with grey strips of wool wrapping around it. the blade was long and was soon to be coated in the blood of prince Fang's soldiers. 

"Charge!" Johnny screamed. Sally's armada, that was being led by the Acachalla siblings, mobilised. Helicopters screeched, Soldiers ran, and planes flew overhead.

Fang spread his wings. The gold of the crown he was wearing evaporated leaving the crystals. The crystals spread and circled the large dragon. Red light spread from the objects and beams of light came from the rocks and gather in a giant red sphere above Fang. 

Wind blew from the power bubble blowing dust and rocks everywhere, blasting his own soldiers to the side. The ball started to spin, faster and faster. Then it shot towards Ghost.

Ghost held his forearm over his face, to shield it from the wind and light emanating from the power ball. He stared as the sphere sped toward him, as it came within touching reach he clenched his eyes shut.

Then in a flash of light it evaporated. Ghost open his eyes to a slim body holding a scythe to the side, a yard in front of Johnny Ghost. The scythe's blade was made of Spectre Crystals and the handle a piercing red

"Toast!"

"Hello sir!" Toast lowered his scythe.


	2. Acachalla's Together

Sally Acachalla Had a relapse a year ago.

She began to get smarter and smarter, becoming a formidable general for her armada. Her voice started to fit her age ~~~~.

Billy Smigglebug was an Acachalla at heart.

A fearsome warrior of both mind and heart ~~~~. A Formidable general of his sisters armada. A skillful sword fighter, excelling with a bastard sword.

Sally and Billy heard the orders that Ghost gave, and Sally slammed her warhammer into the ground. The armada mobilised, raining gunfire upon the equally large army of Prince Fang.

"Ahhh!" Billy screamed as he brought his sword down on a soldier of Fang's army.

He advanced further through the enemy soldiers, cutting down what seemed like thousands. Every nick and cut sustained by the armada always healed due to Billy's powers, though only the high-ranking personel were spared from death, even life had limits.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sally slam a soldier to the side with her super-powered warhammer. Billy whipped around, then as the man came within a few yards he thrust his sword forward. A sudden weight came upon him as the soldier was impaled on the long blade and fell limp. Billy swung his sword across and the man slid of the sword, leaving a slick trail of blood behind.

Billy dashed towards his _adoptive_ sister.

* * *

Sally heard footfalls and turned to see Billy running towards her.

In a flash of light Billy flew sideways, spats of blood flying through the air.

"Billy!" Sally kicked a man to the ground and brought the warhammer down on his head. Then turned and ran towards Billy, tracking in the skid marks left by the injured Billy, blood caking the bottom of her boots.

She fell to her knees and cradled her _brothers_ head.

"I'll be fine. I can respawn remember?" Billy coughed up bits of blood. Sally felt semi-relieved.

Billy's eyes eased closed. Then the body disappeared.

Sally, imbued with newfound rage. Whipped around and saw the source of Billy's death.

There, about a half mile was a giant dragon with yellow eyes, Fire raged sideways from the piercing orbs. There, stood the dragon prince, Cackasneaker Man.

Sally fumed, she clenched her warhammer to the point of drawing blood, the head of the huge weapon started to crackle with electricity.

"Ahhhhh!" She bellowed and charged towards the dragon, who had already set eyes on her.

The Prince of Dragons opened his giant maw, fire blew from it. Scorching all, including his own soldiers. Sally ran directly into the fire, a shield of electricity protecting her. The fire was extremely hot though, Sally's hairs began to singe at the tips. Any plastic on her began to melt. Despite the scorching heat, Sally raged through. Billy's death was only temporary, and she knew that, but the nerve of this dragon. To mess with the Acachallas was-.

Sally came within range of Cackasneaker Man. She brought down the shield. For only a split second, Sally felt what it was like to be burnt to ashes. The pain... but she persevered. She leaped with all her power and might electricity spurring the air beneath her.

She reached the dragons head and smashed her hammer down. The warhammer got stuck and orange blood spurted from the wound. Some blood touched Sally, it burnt her, charring parts of her unprotected hands.

Cackasneaker Man shook his head violently. Sally held onto the handle of her hammer, Cackasneaker convulsed from electricity coursing directly into his skull.

Sally pushed up with all her might, skin and scales tearing from Cackasneaker's head. The dragon roared louder than everything Sally had heard in her life.

Suddenly, Sally felt her warhammer give way and she went flying, slamming into the force field and falling to the ground with a resounding thud.

Sally felt her life drain away... as well as her blood, which was leaking slowly into the hard rock. Sally felt everything, then nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to criticise in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

The army of the enemy was closing in, without a general the Armada went into a frenzy and was mostly slaughtered. Acachalla and the others on the mid-lines had to fend off attackers one-by-one. Idiots dashed toward Acachalla's defence group in single file, sitting ducks for Acachalla's Annabelle. Still, Acachalla was pressured to one-shot everyone.

A few had gotten too close. Papa had to beat them down violently with his rifle.

Now though, a tonne of soldiers of the Armada appeared and surrounded the middle lines. Acachalla and his friends still had to shoot off stragglers, but it was relatively peaceful. If one did not count the ear-splitting sounds of war that seemed to resonate from everywhere

"Hey, Papa!" Acachalla turned, his _son_  was slightly wounded. Papa had turned away from the battle when he heard the explosion, knowing Billy, and maybe even Sally were caught in it.

* * *

 Billy brandished his sword, it felt good to have the object in his hand. Shining silver in the soft blue light cast across the battlefield.

He pondered something while he watched his  _sister_  get herself killed. Could he . . . ? "Hey, Papa. I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"How about some air strikes?"

* * *

"Roger that," Gertrude was granted air strike access for the Armada. "Waffle Squadron, attack the nearest and largest thing on the horizon. So . . . the giant dragon with flaming eyes the stands on for legs."

"Roger, roger," came the terse reply.

"Squad report in," Gertrude said. She pressed a button to open free comms between the planes.

"Waffle One, Spencer Acachalla," her adoptive son reported.

'Waffle Two, Toilet Toucher."

"Waffle Three, Sue Acachalla."

"Waffle Five, Cleopatra." Gertrude had no idea how her husband's past rival had ended up on the elite Waffle Squadron.

"Where's Waffle Four?" Gertrude Asked.

Spencer comm channel came to life again. "Josh was shot down, he's fighting with Acachalla Senior down on the ground."

Gertrude muttered, "There goes our only ace pilot."

All comms cut off and only Sues crackled with radio static. "Mumma. What will happen if I get shot down?"

"Oh, dear. Sue, you won't get shot down. Even if you do, you'll go down to Papa."

"But—"

"Sue . . . it won't happen."

Every comm crackled back to life. "Waffle Squadron—go!" Gertrude said.

They engaged.

Cackasneaker Man craned his massive head toward them and roared louder than anything Gertrude had ever heard. There was a wound on his forehead that leaked orange blood that simmered with smoke and steam. W _as that Sally?_   Gertrude thought. The wound was oddly shaped, indicated forceful entry of blunt object and said object had dragged and been ripped out several yards away from the original wound.

A giant talon rose from the ground, narrowly missing Spencer's plane. And falling back to the ground, crushing some beneath with a colossal foot.

It giant maw opened quickly and fire spewed out. Gertrude (always having quick reflexes,) raked her controls backwards and did a downwards corkscrew to avoid the fire just as it came out. Just as she finished she saw a plane scorched by the fire, after the scorching its metal was black and night. It proceeded to explode in a mess of metal, smoke and a small spray of visible blood.

Gertrude had no idea whos plane it was until the piece of jagged, scorched metal that held the title of the plane plummeted just before her whirring propeller blades. It was hard to read through the scorches and Gertrude had only a split second to read it, but after focusing on it, it was clear as day.

_WAFFLE 3_

Spencer's comm channel started its crackling. "We've lost Sue."

"We know that," Gertrude quipped with a hint of sadness. But the sadness in her voice was a fraction of the sadness in her heart.

_Was he in pain?_

_Did he die in the fire or the explosion?_

_Did he know what was happening?_

Gertrude was abruptly snapped from her thoughts when a giant front foot came horizontally toward Waffle Squadron. She twisted the controls and sped upwards; avoiding the talon. She positioned her super-manoeuvrable plane—which was more like a hover-plane anyway—cockpit down to see what happened. She was just in time to see the very end of a talon hit a plane. The talon was so huge that it engulfed the plane in a giant shadow.

By the time the talon started to fall, the plane was gone.

"Who was that?" Spencer questioned over the intercom. His voice faltered for a second. "If you turn on all comm channels, you should be able to know."

Gertrude brought her hand up to the comm channels and switched them on one-by-one. They all filled with static, except for the ones labelled: _WAFFLE 4_ and  _WAFFLE 3_. That was odd . . .

But Gertrude noticed something off about one of the comm channels, it crackled for a couple of seconds and then would cut out for a few seconds . . . every time . . . she focused on the title below the speaker that indicated whos plane it was.

_WAFFLE 2_

"It was Toilet Toucher. Spencer, Cleopatra, we're alone now," Gertrude explained.

Toilet Touchers comm crackled along, stopping and starting. A voice suddenly came from the speaker, low and faint. "I . . . am . . . still . . . here," Toilet Toucher croaked. "I . . . survived"—the comm stopped for a second and then started once more—"I see . . . a shadow. It's above me, I think it's the foot that hit me. Goodbye."  

The crushing of metal sounded for a moment over the comm; then it stopped altogether.

Gertrude shuddered as an air of cold washed over her. It was a bit unsettling when she remembered that Toilet Toucher was  _actually_ Billy from the far future. She bought plane into a barrel roll toward the beast's mammoth head.

It spotted her and roared. "Spencer, I'm going in." She pressed down on the red buttons on the joysticks that controlled the plane. Twenty deep red lasers shot from the weapon barrels, spinning so fast their rotation could not be seen by human eyes. But the lasers were simply shields for the real weapons. Encased within each one was metal cones with tips as sharp as daggers. They could pierce anything—even diamond—and could drain the blood from a human in a minute.

The lasers hit their destinations precisely. Cackasneaker Man roared with pure, unadulterated rage. His face contorted horrifically and with a terrible  _snap,_ an eye fell from its socket, leaving a gaping, black hole where it used to be. The eye, still burning, shrunk exponentially, to about the size of an orange. By the time one eye had shrunk, another had grown in the hole from whence it came.

The small eye suddenly stopped mid-air and raced toward Gertrude's plane. Spinning almost as fast as the laser that had pierced the beast's scales. Gertrude was completely helpless as she watched on, she knew her plane wouldn't be fast enough to avoid the flaming eye.

Suddenly, a plane came out of nowhere. With its bottom side angled toward the projectile. As soon as the eye and the plane collided, they exploded in a giant fireball, nearly engulfing Gertrude. When the dust cleared neither the plane or the eye could be seen, they were completely incinerated in the explosion, reduced to oblivion.

A comm channel started it static. A woman's voice sounded from the least used speaker in the cockpit. "That was Spencer," Cleopatra mused. She was sorrowful, her voice sounded as if she was begging for forgiveness. Gertrude realised Cleopatra's voice sounded eerily like her own. Come to think of it . . . so were Sue and Billy . . . and Papa and Ghost (at least when Papa forgets to speak in his own voice).

"OK— _now_ we are actually alone," Gertrude stated. Then her mind was suddenly snapped back to the Godzilla-like monster she'd been absent-mindedly avoiding the entire conversation. "Uh . . . Cleo!" she alerted as she saw out her cockpit a plume of fire heading straight toward Cleopatra's plane.

Cleopatra expertly avoided the fire-blast and kept doing so for a couple more times, Gertrude avoiding a few of them herself. They had to be very careful not to hit the top barrier of the giant rock they all fought on.

Cleopatra flew under Cackasneaker's chin for a distraction. Gertrude started to swoop in for another attack. She shot her lasers and shifted into a swift backflip to avoid retaliation.

Cleopatra was mid-swoop when a giant drop of blood fell toward her plane. Gertrude cried, "Look out!" The orange drop of blood hit the plane with a great  _splash_. The plane burst into flames. It slowly burnt up like a meteor entering Earth's atmosphere.

Cleopatra shrieked. Gertrude watched on as the glass on the cockpit burnt away, Gertrude watched as a human figure climbed out, it was Cleopatra. She was on fire and she was screaming, as she got out she stepped over the edge of the plane. She fell hundreds of feet to her death. When she hit the ground she was only a bloody, burning blob on the ground below.

Gertrude was horrified, she moved her plane forward toward the face of the beast. Then she did something that would obliterate a human. She pressed the button and a hundred bombs shot out. As soon as they touched Cackasneaker Man's head, it exploded into a scorched mess.

The burning blood hit Gertrude's plane with force, red lights went off in the cockpit and the plane went spiralling toward the ground. It went down and down and down. It hit the rock ground with tremendous force and Gertrude felt all her bones break.

Then she saw the shadow looming over. She'd accomplished her mission and killed the prince of dragons, but she was going to die, Prince Cackasneaker would fall upon her and crush her. She could still respawn, but she'd still feel the pain.

Then it happened, the crunching of metal and the darkness engulfed her completely.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to criticise in the comments. This is not a one-shot.


End file.
